


Five Kisses Frerin and Kili Wanted (And One They Had)

by Adariall



Series: How Frerin and Kili Got Their Groove On (aka: Idiots in Love) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Durin Family Feels, Durincest, First Kiss, Flirting, Frerin refuses to grow up, Kili and the register are enemies, M/M, Secret Crush, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from his family for almost twenty years, Frerin returns to the family fold and starts to work at his sister's coffee shop with his nephews. After an awkward start Frerin and Kili stumble around each other hopelessly lost and far too aware of what the consequences would be if either were to act on their feelings. Sooner or later though, something's gotta give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomdwarfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdwarfgirl/gifts).



Nine o’clock had come and went and Kili was more than ready that pack things up and head home. Frerin had been working in the back, boxing up their unsold baked goods and sending them off with Bofur to take to the local shelter, and Kili had been left to close out the register and lock up. He stared at the money on the counter in front of him and he felt his eyes cross slightly. The numbers spun about in his head and he found himself lost time and again.

“Oh my god, why the hell couldn’t Fili do this before he left?” He growled to himself as he slammed his hands down on the counter top. “Stupid bastard.”

The door to the back kitchen swung open and Frerin’s head emerged from behind it. “Who’s the bastard this time?”

“My dumbass brother. Left me with the register, again. Everyone in this family knows just how bad I am with numbers, and yet somehow he always decides to fuck with me and leave me to it.”

Frerin chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen once more. “He’s your older brother, Kili. I can tell you from experience that you can expect this to never change.”

“That’s what I’m dreading.” Kili all but whimpered as he dropped his head to the counter and he could hear the change rattling around his face. He continued to mutter to himself as his face pressed into the counter top but he heard the door open once more and footsteps quickly followed.

“Come on, Kili, budge up. Let’s see if I can help you get this done a bit quicker.”

Kili looked up and felt a penny fall from his forehead. “Thank you Uncle Frerin.”

“For the last time, don’t call me Uncle. Makes me feel old, which I’m not. Just call me Frerin, okay?”

“Fine, fine.” Kili pushed himself away from the counter but he was caught before he could move any further. “Wait, what are you doing.”

Frerin grinned widely as he wrapped his arm around his nephew’s waist and tugged him back toward the counter. “I said I was going to help you, not that I was going to do it for you.”

“You bastard.”

“I can assure you that no, I am not a bastard. My parents were married at the time, thank you very much.” Frerin smirked and pulled Kili to his side. “Now come on, it won’t be all that bad, and if you lose count, I’ll be right here doing it with you.”

Kili sighed tiredly and nodded before he rubbed a hand over his face. “All right, okay. I can agree to that.”

“Good lad. Now where did you leave off?”

“I’d counted all the bills and I know the totals are correct, but the change got all messed up and that’s where I lost track. I have everything but the pennies and nickels done.”

Frerin nodded and leaned further into Kili’s space. “So what we’re going to do is divide it up. I’ll get the total of the nickels and you count out the pennies. That sound fair?”

Kili raised his head and watched his uncle for a moment before he nodded and forced himself to look back at the counter. He’d always been fascinated by Frerin, but, he all but screamed at himself internally, standing at the shop counter with a strong arm wrapped around his waist was not the place to dwell on it.

“Right then. To work!” Frerin set to counting his portion of the coins, his attention focusing in clearly even as he kept his arm wrapped around Kili’s waist.

Kili for his part struggled to keep up. He portioned out the coins into small piles which made it easier, but the press of Frerin against his side and the weight of his arm around his waist distracted him. He lost count more than once but eventually he finished up and he found that his original count before he’d become frustrated was only a few cents off.

“See, what wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“Not bad at all,” Kili admitted with a sigh.

Frerin chuckled softly and squeezed Kili once before he let go and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Things are never as bad as your mind makes them out to be, Kili. Remember that.”

“I will,” Kili swallowed hard as he hid his face from his uncle and completed adding the totals together. As he ran the numbers through the calculator that was off to the side he pointedly ignored Frerin as he swept up behind the counter one final time. He couldn’t admit aloud how the little touches and the closeness of Frerin drove him up the wall; he couldn’t admit that he wanted his uncle to kiss him again only some place other than his temple or his forehead. They were Durins and they were finally settling in a life that was good for them all and he couldn’t do anything to risk that. He let out a soft sigh as he printed out the final totals and loaded the money into the cash box to be put into the back safe.

“Everything done?” Frerin asked as he leaned on his broom.

Kili smiled at his uncle and pushed away everything that he had been thinking on. “All done and ready to go!”

“Good man. Let’s just lock the back up and we’re out of here until Monday comes around.” Frerin ruffled the back of Kili’s hair as he slid past him into the kitchen.

They packed up the safe quickly and checked all the locks before they finally closed the shop completely and set the alarm. “I’ll see you in two days then,” Kili raised a hand as he took off at a jog down the back alley toward the apartment he shared with his brother. He didn’t leave room for his uncle to say a word and he couldn’t. Space was what he needed and the jog back to his apartment would give him that. Yes, he thought dully as he focused on the road in the distance where the alley ended, space would be exactly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kili had made his way over to Frerin’s apartment from his own, it had been snowing. It had been nothing too heavy, just a light flurry of snowflakes that made everything much softer, but that had been six hours earlier and as he peered out the window at the street below he could see that every inch of the road below was covered in what looked like at least three feet of snow.

“Well, that makes things interesting.” Frerin rest his chin on Kili’s shoulder and stared out the window with wide eyes.

“If by interesting you mean I have to wear those ratty things I call my shoes as I walk the three miles to my place in a few feet of snow then yes. It makes things interesting.” Kili rolled his eyes and elbowed his uncle lightly in the stomach.

Frerin snorted in Kili’s ear and pulled back before he made his way back to the couch where they had both been sitting for the majority of those hours that they had spent together. “Don’t be an idiot. It’s like Frosty went on a bender and threw up out there, and he’s still going at it so I think you can count on spending the night here.”

“Frerin, no. You don’t have to do that. I can get home just fine.” Kili protested.

“Just shut up and sit down, Kili. I’m not going to listen to you and your damn objections. You’re staying here for the night and that’s that.”

Kili let the curtains fall closed once more and stepped away from the window. He sighed as he glanced down at Frerin before he dropped down next to his uncle on the couch. “I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“Nope. And if I have to sit on you, then I’ll sit on you.” Frerin stated firmly as he pat Kili’s thigh. “I’m not about to let you out there to get sick.”

“So, not going to push it then.” Kili muttered to himself.

“Pretty much.” With one last squeeze to his nephew’s thigh, Frerin slipped his hands back into his own lap where he picked up his previously discarded xbox controller. “Shall we continue then?”

Kili threw up his hands and sighed. “Might as well. Hand it over.”

Snorting, Frerin handed the second controller back over to Kili and gestured toward the tv. “Same game or something else?”

“Zombies sound good right now, so leave it in.”

“All right then.” Without another word, Frerin restarted the game and they settled in to play once more. They continued to play for some time, but as the hour grew later, Frerin could tell that his nephew was getting tired. Little by little he noticed that Kili began to droop. His grip loosened on the controller and it almost dropped to the floor, but Kili caught it and himself before he allowed it to do so. He shook his head and looked over at Frerin, his eyes heavy.

“I think I need to sleep,” Kili yawned. “The room is spinning.”

Frerin laughed softly and reached over to ruffle his nephew’s hair. “Then get yourself comfortable out here, I’ll grab you some pillows from the bedroom and there’s a blanket behind you.”

With a yawn, Kili nodded and dropped his controller onto the coffee table. “Mmmkay. I’m just gonna stretch out here.”

“You do that.” Frerin couldn’t help but smile to himself as he got to his feet and made his way over to his bedroom. An exhausted Kili could be a little shit, but most of the time he was sweet and lovable and in his experience, Frerin found that his nephew would almost always turn toward him when he felt that way. It was endearing, and yet at the same time Frerin ached when Kili did such things. It made him long for things he could have. He let out a snort at that thought and grabbed an extra pillow from his bed before he turned on his heel and headed back toward his nephew.

When he returned to the living room he wasn’t surprised to see that Kili had already fallen asleep. He had his head pillowed on Frerin’s own discarded sweatshirt from earlier in the evening but he’d forgotten to pull the blanket over himself. Frerin tossed the pillow to the side and crouched down next to Kili with a soft smile on his face. He loved the man, far more than he could say and wanted to kiss him more than he’d ever wanted to kiss anyone in his life and he half suspected that would never change.

He was startled slightly when Kili huffed softly in his sleep and Frerin shook himself as he realized that he had been staring at Kili for an extended period of time. Temptation had never been something that he’d been good at avoiding, more often than not he gave in without much of a fight at all, but with Kili? He would fight all the way. The last thing he needed was to drive away the one member of their whole family who didn’t see him as some colossal fuck up. He loved Kili, absolutely adored him with everything that he was, but there was no way in hell that he could ever let him know that he wanted more. It was with that thought in mind that he tugged the blanket that had been thrown haphazardly over the back of the cough down over Kili. He smiled to himself as he watched his nephew immediately burrow under it, his face all but disappearing beneath the dark blue comforter. He sighed softly as he pushed himself up and away from the couch, mindful not to make too much noise.

“Sleep well, Kili,” he murmured softly. “Dream well.”

Without looking back, Frerin made his way back toward his own room at the back of the apartment. He left the door open in case Kili needed anything but he knew that his nephew would be fine. He stared out the window at the still falling snow as he dropped down onto his own bed before he scrubbed his hands over his face. Maybe sleep would help, he thought tiredly. At least it would be a distraction. It was with that though that he flopped onto his back and pulled his own blankets over his body. Sleep would come eventually and he looked forward to the blissful oblivion that it would bring; an oblivion that he prayed would be free of dark hair and lips that he wanted to kiss.


End file.
